disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Across the Galaxy
"Fire Across the Galaxy" is the fifteenth episode of the Disney XD animated series, Star Wars Rebels. It premiered on March 2, 2015, and was the final episode of the first season. It is the first episode that was not made available on WATCH Disney XD before its television debut, and is the second installment of a multi-part storyline, continuing where "Rebel Resolve" left off. Plot Continuing where "Rebel Resolve" left off, the Rebels steal a transport from the Imperials and take it back to the Ghost. Hera says they can use it to get close to Tarkin's Star Destroyer, where Kanan is being held. Unfortunately they need something smaller like a TIE Fighter to get into the hangar bay so Sabine can create a diversion but they destroyed all the TIEs when they escaped with the transport. Regretfully, Ezra and Zeb reveal the TIE Fighter they stole a while back was never destroyed, they actually kept it. Hera, at first, is furious with them but grateful they have the TIE. However, there is a problem with it: Sabine has used it as a canvas, decorating it with her signature style and colors. Hera decides that it will have to do, and tells the rest of the crew they need to decide whether or not they are 'in' with rescuing Kanan. They all agree, and begin to prepare for the mission. Meanwhile, aboard Tarkin's Star Destroyer over Mustafar, The Inquisitor is still torturing Kanan for information about other Rebels. Kanan says that he knows nothing of a larger Rebellion, but the Inquisitor continues to torture him by talking about his master and saying that he is a coward. Finally, the Rebels begin to approach the Star Destroyer, and Ezra confirms that Kanan is there. They send in Sabine's TIE Fighter, which sends out a pulse that cuts the power. The rebels sneak on board, trying to find Kanan, but Tarkin calls in reinforcements. The crew is forced to close off the door that is their only path to Kanan, but Ezra manages to climb into the air vents to get to him. He comes back through the air vents on the other side of the door, and finds Kanan and frees him. Ezra is supporting Kanan when they run into the Inquisitor. Kanan borrows Ezra's Lightsaber and engages the Inquisitor in a fight. While they are dueling, Ezra notices that the Inquisitor has Kanan's lightsaber, and steals it from him. Kanan and Ezra then fight the Inquisitor using each other's lightsabers. The Inquisitor manages to knock Ezra off the platform. Kanan, enraged at what he believed was Ezra's death, picks up both lightsabers and begins to fight with twice the effort, saying the Inquisitor made a mistake, because now he had nothing left to fear. Hera tries to contact Ezra, saying they were going to find another way out, but Ezra doesn't respond. Finally, he gets up, revealing that he was only unconscious. He told Hera that he was okay, and Kanan was doing better than okay. During this conversation, Kanan and the Inquisitor are still fighting, and Kanan manages to push the Inquisitor to the edge of the platform. He admits that he was a coward, but now he knew that there was something stronger than fear, the force. He breaks the Inquisitor's lightsaber, but the pieces fall into a reactor, which begins to spark and explode. The Inquisitor falls, and is only hanging on by his hands. He tells Kanan that there are some things more frightening than death, then lets himself fall into the reactor. Ezra comes up behind Kanan, and he is overjoyed that he didn't lose his Padawan after all. However, they are forced to make a quick exit, because the room is starting to shake. Hera, Zeb, and Sabine leave the ship on Sabine's TIE Fighter, while Kanan and Ezra exit on the Inquisitor's TIE. Hera tries to link up with Chopper to make the jump to hyperspace after being shot at, but Chopper doesn't respond. Just in the nick of time, Chopper shows up with a whole fleet of unknown ships. After docking and escaping safely from Tarkin's Star Destroyer, the crew of the Ghost finds out that the ships were being piloted by other rebel cells, and that Senator Bail Organa had been helping with the whole thing. Hera explains they weren't supposed to know about the other cells, in case they were captured and interrogated. At this point, Fulcrum reveals herself as Ahsoka Tano to the crew of the ghost. Ahsoka admits that she doesn't know what happens next, just that this is a new day, a new beginning. Meanwhile, Tarkin returns to Lothal where Agent Kallus is waiting for him with some disturbing news. He tells him that people are starting to see the Empire as weak and vulnerable. Tarkin tells him not to worry as the Emperor has sent in an alternative solution to deal with the Rebels: Darth Vader. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Steve Blum as Garazeb Orrelios, Stormtrooper #1, Stormtrooper #3, Imperial Crewman *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla *Stephen Stanton as Wilhuff Tarkin, Stormtrooper #2 *Phil LaMarr as Bail Organa, Bridge Official, Official *Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano *David Oyelowo as Agent Kallus *Dee Bradley Baker as Ephraim Bridger *Kath Soucie as Mira Bridger *Peter MacNicol as Tseebo *Jason Isaacs as The Grand Inquisitor Gallery Trivia *Bail Organa and Darth Vader made their second appearance in this episode. Darth Vader's first appearance in the series was in the extended cut of Spark of Rebellion and Bail Organa's was in "Droids in Distress". *Fulcrum's identity is revealed to be Ahsoka Tano in this episode. *This episode aired on the same date as when the Star Wars: The Clone Wars season five finale, "The Wrong Jedi" aired. *The TIE Fighter Ezra and Zeb stole in "Fighter Flight" returns in this episode. *During the fight against the Inquisitor, Ezra receives two scars on his left cheek. *This is the Inquisitor's final appearance in the series. Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Multi-part episodes